I'll Love You Forever
by MalfoysMistress1
Summary: Harry is tired of being the 'Golden Boy'. He wants someone to like him for who he is. HD Slash. Longer summary inside. Please R & R
1. Prologue

Harry's tried of being the 'Golden Boy'. He just wants to be himself. Not 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Famous One'. Just plain old Harry. He wants to be an ordinary wizard. He wants to find someone who likes him for who he is, not his scar, or because he's famous. He gets kicked out of his home, and goes and lives with one of his fellow band members. He performs at a club, and the least expectant person is there. Harry just has to make his life more complicated by falling in love with that person.


	2. A New Beginning

"Just stay away from me and my family!" Vernon yelled. "I never want to see you again!" With that he slammed the door shut, right in his nephews face. Luckily, Harry had his band. He decided to stay with the drummer, who also was Harry's best muggle friend, Kevin.

Harry walked to Kevin's flat, and knocked on the door. "Hey Kev." He said when his friend opened the door. "My family kicked me out, could I stay with you?" He asked.

"Sure, Come on it. It's not very big, but it works, and it's affordable. So your Uncle finally found out about you being gay?" Kevin assumed.

"Yea, He saw one of the letters from an old boyfriend of mine." Harry replied as he set his stuff down in the bedroom.

Kevin had been kicked out of his own home, a few years ago. He has lived in this flat ever since. Him and Harry had met at a club one night, and really hit it off. They had talked and danced all night. They found out they had a lot in common. They were both gay, and really into music. They decided to try playing together, and ended up starting a band, with one of Kevin's other friends. Her name is Elizabeth, Lizzy, for short. Harry's the lead singer, and guitarist, Kevin's on drums, and Lizzy on bass. They have practiced everyday at Kevin's' for two summers now. They had gotten really good. They were so good, that they were going to perform, at the club where Kevin and Harry met, on Saturday.

"Oh well, It was bound to happen sometime." Kevin replied. "I have an extra mattress you can sleep on."

"Great! Thanks." Harry said, as he started to unpack his stuff. There wasn't much so it didn't take very long. Once he was finished the boys decided to call Lizzy over, and practice. So that's what they did, for the rest of the night.

This is my first fanfic. I'm usually just a reader, but I thought I would try writing one. So please don't be too mean, though I welcome constructive criticism. It helps me become a better writer. Anyways review please! If you love it, hate it, whatever...tell me in a review. I'll lurve you forever!


	3. Excitment, Nerves, and A Bit More Detail

Okay people, I got 487 hits on my story but only 3 reviews! That means 484 of you didn't review. I don't care if you didn't like my story, but it would be nice if you could review it. It doesn't take that long! But anyways **Thank you** to my 3 wonderful reviewers!

**VoldemortsVeela-** Thanks for your support Allie! Lol. Glad you liked it! I love you too!

**AACS-** Thanks! You don't know how much it means to me that if couldn't tell this was my first story! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like this next chapter.

**Sinsoftheflesh98- **I'm glad you liked the story! And thanks for the advice; I tried to keep it in mind when I wrote this next chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint you too much!

**Now…On with the story..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Harry woke up early. It was about 5:30am. He didn't know why he woke up so early, but he assumed it was because he was so excited and nervous about performing at the club later that night.

He decided to go for a run to get rid of his excess energy. He went outside and ran. He ran like his life depended on it. He ended up running about 5 miles. He then turned around and ran another 5 miles back to Kevin's' flat. When he got there, he went and took a nice, long shower. He got out, got dressed, went into the kitchen, and made himself breakfast.

Kevin walked in and he too got himself breakfast. He then sat down at the table, across from Harry. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"No worse than usual." Harry replied. "How about you? Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"I slept fine." Kevin replied.

They continued talking all through breakfast. Kevin and Lizzy both knew about Hogwarts and everything, so Harry didn't have to worry about them finding out. "Have you talked to Hermione or Ron lately?" Kevin asked.

"No. They have probably been too busy snogging or something, to be bothered with their best friend." Harry said, angrily. Kevin could tell that his friends were a touchy subject so he decided to talk about something else.

"So, you excited about tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah! I cant wait! Lizzy said she would be over in a few hours, so we can get in some last minute practicing." Harry replied, now in a much better mood.

Lizzy came over and they practiced for a little bit. Then they got ready for the show.

Lizzy put her long black hair, with red tips, in a ponytail. She did her make-up, so that it emphasized her pretty blue eyes. She wore a red tank-top with, AC/DC on it in black letters, and a black leather skirt, that went to her mid-thigh. She then slipped on her red converse.

Kevin put his black hair into a Mohawk, as usual. He wore a stylishly ripped black Led Zeppelin, tee with tight black leather pants. He did his make-up kind of like Gerard's from My Chemical Romance. He then put on his black converse.

Harry had put green streaks in his raven-colored hair, and for the performance he just left it alone. He wore a tight green muscle shirt, and black leather pants. The only make-up he wore was black eye-liner to make his beautiful emerald green eyes stand out. He too, wore black converse.

Once they were all ready, they got their instruments, then got into Lizzy's car, and drove to the club.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review people! I can always use constructive criticism. Hope you all like it. Sorry the chapters are so short, I'm trying to make them longer. I think this one is a bit longer than the last. Oh, and don't expect an update this fast, all the time. I was sick today, so I stayed home from school, and decided to write. But I will **try** to update once a week.

**Dont be a prude...leave a review!**


	4. The Performance and A Blonde

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a **FAN**fic…therefore..I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot…Kevin…and Lizzy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Thanks for the all of the support! Though, I want more reviews! Come on people…it doesn't take that long…even if you hate it…leave a review. Anyways…**Thanks **to my reviewers! Your reviews mean a lot to me.

**PotterMalfoygirl- **Thanks for your support. Glad you liked it.

**ME-** Thanks! Here's your update!

**sinsoftheflesh98-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked the Gerard reference. MCR is one of my favorite bands. So, I assume you like them too? I thought that Kevin and Harry sounded pretty drool-worthy too! LOL. And don't worry, Draco and Harry will **definitely** hook up! Hope you like this chapter!

**goddessofloveandwar-** Thanks! Glad you liked it! Here's your update!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the club, they had about 25 minutes until they had to perform. Harry and Kevin decided to go dance for a little bit. They got separated on the dance floor, but it didn't matter, they knew they would see each other in a few minutes.

They danced for about 15 minutes. They both had met new people who they made plans, to dance with, after they perform.

They went backstage and met up with Lizzy. They grabbed their instruments, made sure that they were in tune, and went to the side of the stage. Harry was getting really nervous. He could see most of the audience from where he was standing. There were a lot of people out there. Harry looked over at Kevin and Lizzy, and they looked just as bad as he felt. They heard the announcer say, "And he is…Barely There!" The crowd went wild.

"Well…Here goes nothing…"Harry said, as they walked out onto the stage. "Hey Everybody!" Harry said into the microphone. There were cheers. "How's everyone doing? Having fun?" He asked. There were even louder cheers this time. "Okay, well, I'm Harry, That Lizzy over there on bass and Kevin on drums. And we're Barely There!" The audience cheered.

"This first song is one I wrote myself. Here goes." Harry said.

They began playing and Harry started to sing,

**"Believe the news; I'm gone for good**

**Call off the search; no one will know that I'm down here**

**Believe the note; I left for you**

**You can't turn back the clocks**

**You can't pull me up from here, so don't try**

**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill**

**Thinking back I forgot to tell you this:**

**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me;**

**What hurts more is I would still die for you**

**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill**

**Thinking back I forgot to tell you this:**

**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me;**

**What hurts more is I would still die for you**

**Make time slower**

**Give me longer**

**It's too late for me**

**No one will know that I'm down here**

**Believe your dreams of me sinking**

**So far below**

**You can't pull me up from here, so don't try**

**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill**

**Thinking back I forgot to tell you this:**

**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me;**

**What hurts more is I would still die for you**

**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill**

**Thinking back I forgot to tell you this:**

**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me;**

**What hurts more is I would still die for you**

**Leave it up to me**

**to burn in you again.**

**This one's not your fault.**

**Please forgive me.**

**Leave it up to me**

**To burning you again**

**This one's not your fault**

**Please forgive me**

**Leave it up to me**

**To burning you again**

**This one's not your fault**

**So forget, so forget, so forget me**

**And don't think back, don't think back on me at all**

**Just let me go**

**Don't think back, don't think back on me at all**

**Just let me go**

**Don't think back, don't think back on me at all**

**(Let me go)**

**Don't think back, don't think back on me at all**

**(Let me go)**

**Don't think back, don't think back on me at all**

**You can't pull me up from here, so don't try**

**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill**

**Thinking back I forgot to tell you this:**

**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me;**

**What hurts more is I would still die for you**

**I'm in a car underwater with time to kill**

**Thinking back I forgot to tell you this:**

**I didn't care that you left and abandoned me;**

**What hurts more is I would still die for you**

**I would still die for you**

**I would still die for you**

**And I would still die for you**

**I would still die for you**

**And I would still die for you"**

The crowd went crazy! Harry smiled. He then started to sing the next song.

"**I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
My weakness is  
That I care too much  
My scars remind us  
That the past is real  
I tear my heart open  
Just to feel**

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
and I can't help you fix yourself  
Your making me insane   
All I can say is

I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
My weakness is  
That I care too much  
Our scars remind us  
That the past is real  
I tear my heart  
Open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That your drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
My weakness is  
That I care too much  
Our scars remind us  
That the past is real  
I tear my heart  
Open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
and I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause your drowning in the water  
and I tried to grab your hand  
and I left my heart open  
but you didn't understand  
but you didn't understand  
You fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that  
I care too much  
Our scars remind us  
That the past is real  
I tear my heart  
Open just to feel

I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that  
I care too much  
Our scars remind us  
That the past is real  
I tear my heart open  
Just to feel"  


While he was singing, Harry thought he saw the familiar platinum-blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. 'But why would he be at a muggle club. He hates everything to do with muggles.' He thought to himself. Harry has had a crush on Malfoy since 4th year. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. There was no way Malfoy was in that club…or was there…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 3! Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! The more reviews...The faster I update! Oh and the first song…is Car Underwater by Armor for Sleep…a kick ass band! And the second song is Scars by Papa Roach


	5. A Conversation With The Blonde

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a **FAN**fic…therefore...I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot…Kevin…and Lizzy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is dedicated to **sinsoftheflesh98.** My most faithful reviewer! I LOVE reading your reviews! I look forward to them! Thanks for so much support! huggles

Hey everyone! Thanks for the all of the support! Though, I want more reviews! Come on people…it doesn't take that long…even if you hate it…leave a review. Anyways…**Thanks **to my reviewers! Your reviews mean a lot to me.

**sinsoftheflesh98-** I totally agree! MCR roxs my foxes soxs! LOL. Don't ask about that…Inside joke. I'm glad you liked the songs! Have you ever heard of Armor for Sleep? I know…I'm so mean…Having a cliffy like that. I was going to post the next chapter, that same day…But I decided to wait. Sorry! Don't kill me! Lol

**ME-** Glad you like it! Thanks for the support! Here's your update.

**SilverSilencer15-** Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! I checked out your story. It was really good! I loved it! I'll leave a review if I get the chance. I loved the songs you used. Especially the ones by Marilyn Manson and the one by Evanescence! Hope you like this chapter!

**dracorox418- **Here's the update. Hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barely There, continued playing for about another hour. When they finished, the crowd went crazy! It seemed that everyone loved them. They smiled, waved and walked off stage.

"That was fucking awesome!" Kevin said, smiling.

"Heck yes it was!" (A/N: Sry...Inside joke…Don't ask…) Lizzy replied, smiling back at him. They all high-fived, then went out to the dance floor.

Harry saw platinum-blonde hair again. It was moving away from him. He had to know if it was Malfoy, so he followed. The blonde was walking towards the bar. When he got there, he sat down, and ordered a drink.

Harry thought he had lost the blonde, but then found him at the bar. He went over, sat down next to him, and ordered himself a drink. The bartender went to make the drink, but Harry still didn't say anything to the blonde. He did look over at him though, and sure enough, it was the infamous, Draco Malfoy.

Harry was surprised, to say the least. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy, muggle-hater, would be at a muggle club! Harry wanted to know why he was here, and maybe what he thought of their performance.

"Malfoy?" He asked, to draw attention to himself.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked, somewhat rudely.

"I was just wondering why you, hater of all things muggle, are at a muggle club." Harry replied, hoping Draco wouldn't just blow him off.

"I don't hate all things muggle…" Draco replied, quietly, and somewhat shamefully.

"You don't?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Nope, it's all any act." Draco answered.

"Why the act?" Harry asked, confused.

"The Slytherins. Duh!" Draco said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They report everything I do and say, back to my father."

"Oh…well, that would explain it. But why be so mean to me?" Harry asked, wonderingly.

"You declined my friendship, remember? Back in first year…" Draco answered, sadly, and slightly embarrassed.

"Wait…What? You actually remember that?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. "I thought I was the only one who remembered."

"Well your not." Draco replied, somewhat rudely.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that you seemed like a jerk, and you insulted the only person that was nice to me. I've always felt bad about it, and wondered how different life would be, if I had accepted your friendship." Harry said, embarrassed.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize. I was a stuck-up little jerk, back then. And I've wondered the same thing." Draco replied with a smile. Yes Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, actually smiled!

"What do you say we find out?" Harry asked, smiling back at the blonde.

"Okay…I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said, smiling yet again.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied, smiling back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every time you dont leave a review,Harry becomes straight. SaveHarry and leave a review!


	6. An Idea and Myspace

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a **FAN**fic…therefore...I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot…Kevin…and Lizzy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry it took so long…I've been busy. I have had a crap-load of homework…(which I should be doing right now…but oh well) and I had to go to the ER…long story…Anyways…I don't think you really care sooo…here are the review responses…

**AACS-** Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you like my writing. I think I suck. But as long as you guys like it, it's all good. Lol. No, I didn't write those songs, I wish I had, but the first one is from Armor for Sleep, and the second one is from Papa Roach. But I do have a band, called Falling Apart at the Seams. I may use one of our songs, I'm not sure yet.

**Rising Phoenix1-** Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. I loved the circle thing! Very funny.

**sinsoftheflesh98- **LOL! Yea, they rock! Aww, poor you. I have their CD. I'm glad you read it too! Yea, Draco actually smiles. I love it! LOL. I'm glad you like the fic so much. Thx! I don't agree, but if you're happy, then I'm happy. LOL

**death by storm****-** Thanks for the review! Yea, it was a mean threat, but I need reviews! Glad you liked it! Here's an update!

**Serena- **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

Anyways…on with the story!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Harry danced for hours. They had tons of fun, and learned a lot about each other. They both thought the other had a great life, but they found out that they were wrong.

"Why don't you just leave and go somewhere? Get away from your father…?" Harry asked when they were taking a break from the dance floor.

"I want to. That's what I was planning to do tonight…But I dunno…I'm afraid to leave, but I'm afraid to stay." Draco replied, quietly.

"I think you should leave and find a safer place to stay. Who knows what your father will do to you, when you refuse to become a Death Eater. He may kill you…"Harry said, worriedly.

"Yeah, your right. But where will I go? I mean I have money in my account but that's got to last me the rest of my life. And I need to go somewhere, where he can't find me." Draco replied sadly.

"I'd offer you to stay with me, but I got kicked out of my house, so I'm staying with a friend. You know, Kevin, the drummer from my band…" Harry said.

"Thanks. I understand. I just don't know what to do." Draco answered, with a sad smile. The two boys just sat in silence for a while, deep in their own thoughts, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, my band and I have been talking about going to the states for the rest of the summer, and doing performances there. So, if we do go, and we probably will, you should come too. Then we can all get a flat together." Harry said, excitedly. Draco smiled. (Yet again!)

"That's a great idea! I'm up for it, if it's okay with your friends…" Draco replied.

"I'm sure they will be fine with it. Should I owl you when I know for sure if and when we're going?" Harry asked.

Draco frowned, "No, my father watches the owls. Do you have a computer?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, I have to hide it, but I do have one. Do you have a myspace?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, add me. Do a search for my email. It's _notsogoldenatyahoodotcom_Well,it's getting late, I'd better go." Harry answered.

"Yeah, me too. I'll add you tomorrow. Bye!" Draco said, and started to walk away.

"Draco! Wait…" Harry called out, as he grabbed Draco's hand. Draco turned around, and Harry kissed him. He then pulled away, blushing, said 'Goodbye', and ran off.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There you go! Hope you all like it! I want lots of reviews! I went and saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, last night! It was soooo awesome! I loved it! I even cried! If you've seen it, tell me in a review what you thought of it!  
**REMEMBER…**  
Review! Every time you neglect to review, Draco and Harry will be no where near to kissing again! Please, think of your (as well as Draco and Harry's) satisfaction.


	7. AIM and A Chat With Hermione

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a **FAN**fic…therefore...I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot…Kevin…and Lizzy.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have a lot of problems going on in my life right now. I was thinking about discontinuing this fic, but then decided that would be too mean. And now that break is over, I really have no time. I have all hard classes this semester. My only elective is French...UGH! I have so much work to do… (Which I should be doing right now…) And on top of that my grandpa, who im really close too, (He's always been there for me. He's more like my dad then my real dad is.) Has been diagnosed with lung cancer. He was going to have surgery to remove the spot on his lung, but then when they cut him open, it had spread too much, so they couldn't remove it. Then they were going to do Chemotherapy, but they had to wait until his body healed from the surgery. He just went to his first Chemo session last Thursday. They aren't sure how long he has, so im really scared.

I'm really sorry about the long wait, and how short the chapters are. Im trying to make them longer. So everyone, calm down. LOL.

But anyways, I'm sure you don't care about me and my problems, so here are the review responses!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Geeeez- **Thanks...I think…Sorry you didn't like the myspace thing…

**Dracorox418- **Yea, I really liked the movie too! I cried…LOL

**Rettz- **Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Sinsoftheflesh98- **Yea, It would be horrible if they didn't kiss. It was awesome! It's my favorite movie out of them all! Yea, they did leave a lot out, but it was still great. Draco and Cedric both were very hot in it! Yea, I know, it is a bit cliché, and I'm going to try to make it so that its not…But you never know. Oh and everything's fine, I was just being stupid and hurt my… uh...personal area…yea...You don't want to know.

**Idril831- **Glad you liked it! Joins in happy dance

**Ayeka-** Thanks for reviewing! I love Harry/Draco action too! Glad you like it!

**ME-** Yea, I know. Sorry! I'm trying to make them longer.

**It's the Voices Fault-** I think it's the best one too. Same, I can't wait! Glad you like it! (I love your name...lol)

**Julie-** Here's the update! Glad you like it. It's okay. A short review is better than no review!

**AACS-** Glad you like it. It took me a while to think of a good email for him. LOL. Thanks for your support. And yes, the bath scene does rock! Moaning Myrtle sucks! When I saw the movie, I started whistling and everything at that scene! Damn those bubbles! LOL

**Babygirly-** Glad you liked it! Here's more!

**Nieta (Not so sweet) nyx- **Yea, I cried too! Really? You were the only one! Tons of people were crying when I saw it! Thanks, and I'm trying to make them longer.

**Texas red neck gurl-** Glad you liked it. Yea, the movie was great!

**Me-** Yea, I think they are both hot too!

**EtoileQuiRit-** Sorry, I was on myspace at the time, oh and don't worry…They may have AIM in the very near future…Glad you like it!

**Ruby-sama- aura-chan the nek- **I liked the movie too! Here's the update!

**1stkitty-** I love slash too!

**PotterMalfoygirl-** Yea, same here. Awesome movie. Funny, yet sad.

**Drowning faith-** Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, even though your pc is being stupid…lol

**Valerie-** Glad you like it! Yea, I know. I'm trying to make them longer.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Here's the next chapter of I'll Love You Forever!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had agreed to meet Kevin back at their flat. It was around 1:00am, when Harry got back. Kevin was already asleep, so Harry decided to use the computer. He got on YIM (Yahoo Instant Messenger), but saw that no one he really wanted to talk to was online. He put his away message on, and then signed onto myspace. He saw that he had no new messages, so he decided to look and see if Hermione was online. He saw that she was, so he sent her a message:

_Hey Mione! What's up? I've got loads to tell you about tonight!_

_-Harry James_

A few minutes later he had a new message. It was Hermione's reply.

_Hey! Not much here. I'm pretty bored. Oh yea…your show was tonight huh? I totally forgot! Lol. So…How'd it go? Tell me everything!_

_-Hermione Jane_

Harry replied back telling her everything about earlier that night. She replied back soon after. She was so happy for him! She's the only one who knew of Harry's crush. She told him that she would be supportive of whoever he chooses to date. It's his life, not hers. She asked him to get on AIM, because she had to get off myspace. (Her parents didn't want her having one…) He said he would. So he signed off myspace as there was no else to talk to, and signed onto AIM.

_**NotSoGolden**: _Hey!

**_SmartGirlyGirl_**: Hi! I'm so happy for you! So you really kissed him!

**_NotSoGolden_**: Yea, but then I ran off…

**_SmartGirlyGirl_**: Still…He didn't run after you and kill you. That's always a good sign

**_NotSoGolden_**: I guess so…

**_SmartGirlyGirl_**: Don't worry about it! If he really has changed, like you said, then he will still be your at least. And that's much better than before.

**_NotSoGolden_**: Yeah! Your right. As always. Lol

**_SmartGirlyGirl_**: I'm really glad that you two are finally friends. Our last year at Hogwarts is about to start, and I don't want to waste it. You know what I mean?

**_NotSoGolden_**: Yea, I agree. He did say that he would stop calling you names as long as you don't call him ferret boy and such either.

**_SmartGirlyGirl_**: Sounds fair to me. This may be our best year yet!

**_NotSoGolden_**: You know what…I think so too…

**_SmartGirlyGirl_**: Well, I've got to go. Talk to you later. Bye!

**_NotSoGolden_**: Okay, Later!

**_SmartGirlyGirl has signed off AIM_**

Harry looked at his buddy list; saw that no one else was online, which made sense since it was almost 3:00am, so he signed off.

He then turned the computer off, and went into the bedroom. He changed into his pajamas then went to bed.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he went and made breakfast for himself and Kevin. He made bacon and eggs. Right as he was finishing cooking, Kevin walked in. Harry put the food on the already set table, and they ate together. They talked all about the night before. How fun it was, the friends they made, everything.

Kevin had seen Harry dancing with some blonde, so he asked who that was.

"Oh that's Draco Malfoy. I told you about him." Harry replied, grinning.

"Draco Malfoy…from school! The same Draco Malfoy that you've hated for years!" Kevin said shocked, and a bit confused.

"Yeah. The very same. But I haven't hated him for years. I hated him for a few years, but then in my fourth year, I started liking him…And I still do…" Harry said, trailing off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember:**  
Every time you forget to review Draco thinks he loves Pansy. Keep Draco gay and leave a review! Hope you all liked it!

**Fleurette**


End file.
